Hearts and Flowers
by Booklady
Summary: Written for the February challenge on The Hex Files a 750 word fic with hearts and flowers as the first three words. This world and these people belong to J.K. Rowling.


" –hearts and flowers spell," Hermione said. "It happens sometimes around Valentine's Day. It's designed to reveal your true love."

"It's annoying, Hermione," Harry mentioned. As he spoke, a small shower of multicolored heart-shaped confetti rained down on him from the air. He swiped it off his shoulders. A trail of it littered the stairs and corridors leading from Gryffindor Tower, remanants of his first panicked questioning of Hermione as to what could be causing it.

"I can see that," said Hermione, brushing it out of her eyelashes. "But it can't be broken until it works – until your true love is revealed."

"Is that likely to really happen? I mean, we don't know who cast it…and suppose _I'm_ not _their_ true love?" More confetti.

"That's not how it works," said Hermione. "It's for both of you. It happens automatically. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_; it's the spell that got Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw together." She gave him a sly sideways look. "Any idea who it could be, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I know it's not Cho. Or Ginny. Or – "

"Okay," Hermione interrupted, as Ron joined them on the stairs. "We'll just have to see then."

"What's with all the confetti?" Ron asked. "Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow." Hermione pulled him back behind Harry to explain quickly.

"Everything happens to you, mate," Ron said, when he came up level with Harry again. He clapped him sympathetically on the shoulder.

Harry nodded as they arrived in the Entrance Hall, not wanting to elicit further confetti. At least it seemed that he didn't have someone trying to hurt him this time. On the other hand, apparently even the magic of Hogwarts had decided his love life needed help. How pathetic was that? On the third hand, apparently there actually _was_ someone out there for him…

He was distracted from these ruminations by a small commotion as he and his friends approached the Great Hall doors. A laughing Pansy Parkinson was just emerging from the stairwell to the Slytherin dungeons. She was followed by a strong scent of roses, and Draco Malfoy's irate voice.

" – find out who did this! Someone is going to PAY!"

He appeared at the top of the stairs and stomped toward the doors of the Great Hall. Laughter spread quickly among the watching students; rose petals were scattering themselves at his feet, so that he walked on a carpet of flowers.

He spotted Harry and stomped over. "What are you laughing at, Potter? Did you do this to me? Take it off!" He poked Harry in the chest.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, and the confetti showered down. As it touched the rose petals at Draco's feet there was a bright flash of light (two, actually, one being that of Colin Creevey's camera). Harry found himself taking the two long steps necessary to herd Draco against the wall, reaching up, and pulling Draco's face down far enough to snog the surprise right out of him.

Draco didn't even struggle. As his arms wound around Harry, something in the back of Harry's mind breathed, "At last," and relaxed. The kiss grew deeper, and both boys tightened the embrace. Draco tasted delicious, thought Harry. The hands running up and down his back felt wonderful. And Draco was _all his_. They were each other's true love. The spell said so.

He wasn't alone.

Distantly there came the shouts of surprise and outrage from the surrounding students:

"Harry! That's Malfoy!" From Ron.

"I thought so." From Hermione.

_"Draco Malfoy you let go of him this instant!"_ That had to be Pansy.

"Wow, that's hot…" Disturbingly, that was Ginny Weasley.

They ignored them all, sinking deeper into their own warm little world. It was somehow easy to keep from just devouring each other in mindless lust, even though Harry could feel it seething under the surface. There would be time. For now it was enough to taste each other and be close. A good thing too; Harry wanted their first time to be in private and to take a long, long time.

When they pulled back for air, Draco looked down at Harry and said, very seriously, "It's about time, Potter."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it is…_Draco_." The confetti did not fall. The spell was fulfilled.

They grinned at each other and turned together to face the rest of the school.

The End

PS: After all, the shouting only lasted about half an hour, even including Severus Snape. More Valentine magic at work?


End file.
